Unexpected
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Sometimes unexpected is good Ukitake/OC


"I don't like water though" Lieutenant Kushira Hikamara complained glaring at the large expanse of water "it's cold and…and…wet" Captain Jushiro Ukitake laughed "it's not that bad…see?" he splashed her lightly and she squealed.

Jushiro laughed "it's not going to kill you…come on" he held out his hand. She glanced at him and glared at the water but hesitantly edged towards it.

The pair plus Captain Shunsui Kyoraku had found a little alcove where the water wasn't more than waist deep. Shunsui had rapidly fallen asleep but the other two had started an argument.

"But it's so deep" she said nervously "don't worry…I won't let you drown" Kushira sighed and dipped her toe in "it's cold!" she said trying to come up with every kind of excuse there is. Jushiro sighed "it'll warm up"

Kushira shook her head "I'm fine right here" she smiled. Jushiro studied her intently for a moment and the next he had her in his arms

"What are you doing?" she cried out struggling, he grinned "you'll be fine in the water too" he said carrying her to the edge. He waded into the water, the redhead in his arms trying her hardest to not touch the water. He slowly lowered her legs into the water, she clung to him fearfully "what about creepy sea-things?" she asked now up to her waist.

Jushiro laughed "no creepy sea-things…don't worry, just try and relax" she took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his chest "you're positive about the creepy sea-things?" she asked studying his face, Jushiro smiled "positive" he said.

Kushira slowly unhooked her arms from around his neck and waded a bit deeper. She giggled "that sand feels so weird" she said tilting her face towards the sun "I like it" she floated on her back "okay you win" she sighed "maybe the water isn't that bad" she stood up her wet hair now heavier than before.

Jushiro was staring at her oddly and she wondered why. She waded back to him "you got me in the water now it's your turn" she pulled his hand. Jushiro, unprepared fell forwards and crashed into the red haired lieutenant sending them both in the water.

Kushira popped up, gasping for air "are you okay Shiro-kun?" she asked as he stood up. "Yeah I'm good" he said pushing back his wet hair. "Looks like we're both wet now" Kushira laughed "it feels good though doesn't it?" Jushiro nodded a longing look in his eyes.

"Ah my Nanao-chan" they turned to see Shunsui talking in his sleep "how pretty you look in that swimsuit…"

Kushira and Jushiro were silent for one shocked moment; Kushira quickly broke it, trying to stifle her laughter "shh" Jushiro tried to shush her so she didn't wake up Shunsui. She couldn't help it. Jushiro waded over to her and covered her mouth with his hands.

He could feel her body shaking with suppressed laughter finally she stopped and he removed his hands "I'm okay now" she said grinning. Jushiro shook his head "Shunsui" he sighed glancing at his friend "what are we going to do with you?"

Kushira felt another round of laughter coming on so she stuck her head under the water. Emerging moments later she caught sight of Jushiro looking at her strangely. She grinned crookedly and splashed him.

He blinked the water out of his face and splashed her back. They continued in the splash war until they realized they had left the cove and gone into another. This cove was smaller and deeper, the water clearer and up to their chests instead of waists.

Kushira glanced around; it was the prettiest cove she had seen so far, there were several rocks surrounding it with blue and green moss covering them, and ferny, leafy trees overhanging the cove.

"It's so pretty" she said, watching the sunlight filter through the ferny leaves and dapple the water. "Very pretty" Jushiro said but he wasn't looking at the surroundings. His green eyes were fixed on the slender redhead reaching up to touch one of the soft leaves.

He had always known he had stronger feelings for his classmate and friend but he had dismissed them as being that of a brother. Seeing her in her modest yet low-cut green swimsuit with her long red hair damp and tangled, like some kind of sea-goddess come to life, he knew that those feelings were love.

He swam over to her and reached up taking her hand in his. She widened her eyes "Jushiro…?" she asked, but was cut off when he gently pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes kissing back.

They tangled their legs together to keep balanced in the water. She vaguely wondered whether this was really happening or whether it was a dream. When they broke the kiss, they stayed together, legs tangled and hands entwined.

They gently pressed their foreheads together "that was unexpected" Kushira whispered "sometimes unexpected is good" he whispered back kissing her again.

_Epilogue_

When they returned to the original cove, Shunsui was still asleep. They decided to wake him up by dousing him with water. An unhappy Shunsui followed the pair back, grumbling about the nice dream he had been having. When they rendezvoused with the group again they weren't surprised to notice that others had decided to split from the group and form their own. On the way back to Soul Society, Jushiro subtly took her hand in his earning questioning stares from the two who saw: Shunsui Kyoraku and Momo Hinamori. They shrugged in response and stayed hand-in-hand until they returned to Soul Society.


End file.
